Mind Games
by Roxanne Barnett
Summary: Harry, a revenge stricken vampire slayer, seeks out vampire queen Bellatrix Lestrange....little does he know that you should never play mind games with a vampire. bellatrix harry...disclaimer: not mine


Start: 6/17/2005 8:59 PM end: 6/24/2005 6:36 PM

_**Mind Games**_

"He will come for me," the Lady of War said matter-of-factly. "Revenge is just too strong for him to resist."

No sooner had she said this that there was a pounding at the door. "I know you're in there! I've come to kill you! Open this door at once! Or else!"

The heavy oak door opened before he finished his sentence. "Or else you'll what?" came the sultry reply. It wasn't a tone of warning or anger…it was a tone of amusement. Amusement on why the scrawny Potter boy would dare even attempt to slay the great Vampire Queen Bellatrix Lestrange.

In an instant the door was knocked down and a torch of flame was thrown into the entrance. "Come out. Come out, wherever you are."

There was a chuckle followed by a rapid mumbling of words and gestures ending in a puff of green smoke. It was a spell no doubt. There was a loud thud as Harry Potter hit the floor, unconscious.

After what seemed to be hours, The Boy Who Lived finally woke up, not fully remembering where he was or what he was doing here. He reached out for his glasses but realized that his arms were bound but he couldn't see and form of bondage; no chains, no restraints, nothing! He struggled to get out of the chair but to no avail. This was one of the strongest binding spells he had ever seen. he began racking his brain, trying to remember counter curses but without his wand it was useless.

From the shadows came a marvelous laughter. "Tsk. Tsk. Mr. Potter. Trying to get somewhere?" she stepped out into view. Her hair was that of a ravens and her skin was white enough to make the snow envious. She stood just below the height of a man yet her power and strength surpassed that of any mortal. Crimson lips were stained from the afternoon's meal and pearly fangs flashed as she gave a wicked smirk.

She took a step closer to the bound boy and ran her long, agile fingers through his unruly hair. "Hands off me, bitch."

A smile spread across her face as she took a step back. "Temper, Temper Mr. Potter. A slayer should have more self control than that. You may need your quick wit as your bargaining chip. I wouldn't want you to blow it over a little touch and nasty name calling now would I? You wouldn't want to end up like your parents, would you?"

"Don't you dare talk about my parents!" Harry harshly spat at her.

"_Me _talk about them? Dear boy, _you_ are the one that killed them." She leaned down to whisper into his ear, "just like _you_ killed Sirius."

By this point Harry's head was spinning. Did he really kill his parents? Did he really kill Sirius? These were the questions he had asked himself every single day…but for someone to confirm them- well that was the breaking point there. Bellatrix had gained her bargaining chip.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Ah. What's this? Little vampire slayer cracking under pressure? Don't play coy with me! You know its your fault their dead."

Harry reared up as far as the restraints would allow. "YOU'RE LYING!"

"I have no reason to lie. Sirius always tested my patience and so he died as a result. You are far too much like him then you think. Pity he had to die. He would have been a great toy. He didn't have to die. If only you would have listened. It was all your fault." Her voice had finally lost the amusement and now took on a "don't-fuck-with-me-or-I'll-destroy-your-world-and everyone-in-it" domineering tone.

She got even closer to him and yanked his head back by the hair of his head and tore off his glasses to reveal his bright emerald eyes. "Listen to me and listen to me good. The binding spell that is on you is wearing thin even as we speak. Once it is finally exhausted, you will attempt to fight me because you feel that it will admonish the thoughts that I confirmed inside your terribly arrogant head. That is a fight I guarantee you will not win, slayer or not. So I give you two choices…you can either fight me and die, never knowing the truth about Sirius or your parents…or you can give in to me and let me have my way with you. Do you understand me? …Do you fucking understand me!

Harry wasn't afraid of death, he never had been, but now he needed to know the truth about his parents and about Sirius. He closed his eyes and nodded his head.

"Good boy. Now just relax. This wont hurt a bit." She released her grasp on his hair and gently ran her fingers through the back mass.

Bellatrix sat on Harry's lap and suddenly the air cleared; the spell had vanquished. Harry noticed that the spell had disappeared but didn't dare try to leave before he found out the truth. Besides, he knew that he wouldn't get out of here alive even if he tried. He decided to play her little game.

As she wrapped her legs around his waist, he put his hands on her thighs. Bellatrix placed a gentle kiss to the back of his neck and subconsciously ran her fangs down his jugular vein. Harry gasped at the feeling. Sex with a vampire would be quite interesting.

She worked her hands down his toned body towards his half-hard cock. As her hands took his dick, her lips took his. Her kiss was fierce and deep. Harry tasted the blood on her lips and moaned into her mouth as she pumped her hand back and forth.

Bellatrix leaned back and sank her fangs into a minor vein on his arms and took the blood that spilled from the gash and smeared it over her hand. She used his blood as a lube. Her nimble hands moved so fast that within minutes he came into her hand. She smirked and leaned down to lick him clean. The mix of cum and blood gave Bellatrix a most exhilarating sensation.

She looked up to see Harry's head tilted back in ecstasy. She worked him with her mouth just until he became hard again before sitting up and removing her clothes. Off came her corset and off came her velvet skirt, leaving nothing but bite marks across her body.

Harry leaned up and took one of her hardened nipples into his mouth. He rolled it with his tongue before biting it and tugging on it. She stopped him before he could get any farther.

She sat up to where she had propped herself on his waiting cock. Harry bucked his hips upwards, wanting her now. She slid herself on him painfully slow then up again. Once she was comfortable, she slid back onto him. Her hips rocked back and forth, quicker and more intense. She positioned herself so that she would get the most pleasure from each thrust. Bellatrix tightened herself around him each time, bringing him closer to climax each time.

Bellatrix shoved him into her one last time before she felt him hit his peak. Just as he climaxed, she sank her fangs deep into his neck, sucking the life out of him. Harry only had a few minutes left of his life. He had been tricked.

"Since you cooperated, I'll tell you the truth. It was _I_ who helped Voldermort kill your parents. When Sirius got all the credit, I was furious. It took me fifteen fucking years to kill that faggot bastard! I have you to thank for that. If it wasn't for you, Sirius would have never came to the ministry. _I _killed your parents and _I_ killed Sirius. Just like _I_ killed The Boy Who Lived."

"Why?" came the shaky reply.

"Why? For fun. And to teach you to never play mind games with a vampire."

Harry hung his head down as he took his last breath. Not even the great Harry Potter could slay Bellatrix Lestrange, Vampire Queen.


End file.
